The Serpentine Christmas- An expansion
by qxzky.co
Summary: This is a continuation of "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmus". Slash, Sheamus/Orton, Sheamus/ Christian, a bit of Orton/Christian. Orton is determined to run Christian off, and keep Sheamus for his own.
1. Chapter 1

Orton sat up with a moan. That ivory skin brushing gently across his was all he could think of. He was even dreaming about him now. How was this even possible. All he had mentioned was the two seemed to be really close, and corporate had taken his words and run with them. Damn corporate! Damn Miz! Damn challenges! Damn those cuffs! Orton lay back with a huff, shaking his head to try to free his mind of the images he told himself had no place in his head. He groaned, then huffed in frustration. This continued until one memory of their night together made him shudder: the thought of Sheamus sliding slowly into him. Orton's body went slack with a long low groan as he looked down with alarm. He noticed the sheets had tented around himself, and each thought of Sheamus plunging deeply into him made the tent shift a bit, and as the sheet slipped across his tip, he groaned and thought of Sheamus again. Soon all Orton could think of was Sheamus, and he lay perfectly still, panting and groaning faster and faster, until he closed his eyes, ant tossed his head back and sighed. He felt himself climax and looked down in shock._ What the hell? I didn't even touch myself._ He thought to himself. This would have to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: For the love of all that's good and just, please review! Even if you hate it! Please!**

Christian punched the bed in frustration as soon as he returned to his hotel room. What the fuck? One picture and they were done? What the fuck! Orton and his weaseling ways. And so good with a camera, Christian wondered if he had been the one to take the picture in the first place. Orton was such a greedy bitch. Christian had no one. Well, no one except his best friend edge. Edge usually just sat on the other end of the phone slack jawed in confusion when Christian told him about his problems. He had no idea what to say to help him, because "Buy her some chocolate, and then eat it off her tits" was something Christian couldn't do.

Christian paced back and forth fussing into the phone, ending with, "And I swear if I see his pasty face again, I'll break it!"

Edge sighed, "No, you won't"

Christian looked at the phone and huffed. "Won't I?"

Edge replied. "You won't. You'll look at his hair and you'll see his skin and you'll recall fondly him thrusting deeply into you and you'll forgive him. Can I go now, this is getting awkward. "Edge said, his arms flailing at the thrusting deeply part.

Just as he said those words there was a knock at the door. Sheamus stood there in a flat cap, an open oxford shirt, and tight jeans. No matter what anyone said, Sheamus knew how to dress to make himself sexy when he wanted to. He looked at Christian and punched his hands into his pockets. This pushed his waistline down a bit, giving Christian just the slightest glimpse of Sheamus's blonde pubic hair. With a boyish grin, he asked, "Can I come in, fella?"

Edge rolled his eyes. "What did I tell you? See you later, fella." Edge said, shaking his head in disbelief as Christian stared at the waist of Sheamus' jeans and felt his mouth water. He hung up the phone with a sigh and pulled Sheamus in by the arm.


	3. Chapter 3

In a matter of minutes they were both on Christian's bed and Sheamus was groaning and rolling his hips as Christian licked and nibbled down his chest and abs. Christian groaned with desire as he took Sheamus deeply into his throat. He made the most delightful moaning noises and Sheamus arched his back at the vibrations it sent. He was gasping and cursing in Gaelic when Christian stood and straddled Sheamus's broad waist. He buried his face into Sheamus' shoulder as he groaned deeply. Sheamus pulled Christian's waist down rapidly, impaling him as he watched his face shift from need to joy. It was as if he was taking his anger as fuel as he rode sheamus firmly. After several minutes, Christian fell face first into the union of Sheamus's neck and shoulder. "Oh, god, I missed you! "He groaned, pawing softly at Sheamus's chest. "Oh fuck yes, so good! Oh!" He collapsed onto a puddle of gasps and sighs as he climaxed.

Sheamus groaned and ran his fingers over Christian's shorthair. He rolled his eyes and cursed profusely as he climaxed, using his massive thighs to thrust rapidly. He pulled Christian into his arms and held him, touching his hair softly. He knew he would have to choose between Randy and Christian, and he had chosen Christian. Now he just had to tell him what happened backstage with Randy. Or not, he thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

Orton sat up in the bed and huffed in frustration. He would have to see Sheamus at work anyway, so why couldn't he call him now? He had tried and failed to finish dialing the number, wincing at the thought of having the discussion over the phone. Finally, Orton finished dialing the number, and when Sheamus picked up, he said hurriedly, "hey it's Orton, we need to talk. I'm at the hotel still. Get here."


	4. Chapter 4

Sheamus looked at the phone in confusion. He sighed resignedly, and then turned to tell Christian he was heading out before dressing. He buttoned his oxford shirt, wincing at the sunlight as he felt it start to parch his skin. He ran to his car and found the sunscreen, rubbing it in, and hoping he hadn't already started burning.

Sheamus got to Orton's hotel room and breathed deeply before knocking. Orton opened the door and let him in, scratching the back of his head with awkward concern.

"Well, Sheamus, I just wanted to uh, you know, see where things were between us, uh, before we both head into work, you know. "

"Ya needed not ta ask me that, because there is no between us. I am with Christian, as ya so wisely deduced. That dinner was the first of many, and we have something I would thank ya not to break up." Sheamus stood as he said this, and Orton gasped, trying to decipher his emotions. "Ya are a married man anyway, not as if I could ever make you happy. Ya have a wife and a wee one to think of. "Sheamus walked over to Orton slowly, and all Orton could focus on was Sheamus's pelvis as it shifted with each step. Orton managed to rip his eyes away as he looked up at Sheamus, who reached over and gave his shoulder a reassuring pat. After a slight puff of air rushed from his lungs, Sheamus said softly, "So ya understand that this cannot be?" looking at Orton with compassion.

Orton sighed and looked up at Sheamus. "I understand." Passed his lips, but all he thought was if I ruin Christian, I can have you. Sheamus nodded with satisfaction and stood to leave. "Then all is well, fella. I'll see ya at work." And walked out the door.

Orton sat down with a huff, knowing that he needed to com e up with a plan to keep his marriage and get Sheamus to leave Christian. He packed his bags for the show slowly, and a plan began to form.


	5. Chapter 5

Sheamus had headed back to the hotel with Christian, and the two planned to head in to the show together. Things went well on the car ride there, until Christian asked where Sheamus went. He responded, "Oh, ya know, just out to buy sunscreen, make appointments in the next city, that sort of thing." He really had made several appointments in the next city, but had done so after leaving Orton's hotel.

Christian looked at Sheamus in confusion. "What type of appointments/"

Sheamus blushed slightly. "Dermatologist, and a spa reservation. "

"I thought you just went to the dermatologist last week. " Christian asked.

Sheamus pulled his shirt back at the neck and sighed. "All that time in the sun for the shooting of the ever loving Fella commercials left me skin a bit scarred. I never spent that long with so much exposed skin. It worries me." He said truthfully.

Christian chuckled at the time Sheamus took making sure he didn't tan. "Okay, man. Whatever you need to keep that skin nice and bright." He leaned over and kissed Sheamus sweetly on the cheek, and then chuckled as he blushed.

Orton went about the show as usual, not bothering Sheamus or Christian. They did their parts and the show closed, ready to travel to another city and do another show. Sheamus and Christian headed back to their cars, deciding to travel together for the next show. They walked to their car together, and Christian paused as he realized he left something in the arena. He turned to Sheamus "Oh crap, I forgot my bag. I'll be right back. If I stay too long, leave without me." And ran back into the building.

Orton lurked in the shadows holding Christian's bag. He knew He would be back for it, and decided to wait. It would be the perfect opportunity. Christian had told Sheamus to leave without him, so he wouldn't be suspicious. True to Orton's predictions, Sheamus eventually left.

Christian jogged merrily to the locker room, anxious to get back to Sheamus. The last thing he felt was a soft rag being pushed into his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Orton rolled his eyes and smirked as Christian tried to escape. He had taped his eyes and mouth shut, and bound his hands to a post, tucked conveniently in the corner. Orton looked at cristian with fascination, and stepped over to the equipment he brought. He typed in his message in it's entirety, then waited for Christian to try to call for help before hitting play on the text to speech system in his computer.  
Christian cried our Mmmmmmph, mmmph. Mmmph?mmmmmph!  
This started orton's computer game.  
Hello there, Christian, this is your captor speaking. I am here to help you,  
Christian kicked and struggled  
You are in an undisclosed location. I am holding you here until I am satisfied that you have ended things with Sheaus, or until you promise me you will end them,  
Despite whyou may think about Sheamus, he is a dangerous man, and unfaithfull. I will untape your mouth if you agree not to scream. If you do, I will shoot you in the pelvis.  
Christian nodded firmly, to indicate I agree.  
Good. Orton untapped the mouth. As I was saying, Sheamus is a dangerous man. He is no good for you.


	7. Chapter 7

Christian drewhimself up and shouted, " Sheamus is good to me. He is faithful to me. I love him."  
A frantic tapping came from the computer. Really? Then you must not know about his sexy time with Randy orton.  
Christian frowned, huffing in frustration. "When he was holding his hand for a day, I could understand that. I can forgive that. "  
Orton continued tapping at the computer. I saw them later that evening making out in the locker room, then heading to a hotel. Not so faithful if he is plowing someone else, Is he?  
Christian gasped in disbelief. They had spent the entire day together. Sheamus had ample opportunities to tell him if he was unfaithful. "I don't believe you. "  
The tapping started. Tell him Orton told you he was with him, and ask if he cheated. If he admits he was with orton, will you leave him?  
Christian sat and thought for a moment, before answering, "in a heartbeat. "  
Oeron started packing up his equipment. When he packed up all unnecessary things, he typed one last message and untaped christian's left hand as he headed for the door.  
The key is between your ankles on the floor. You'll see.  
Orton smirked and left, sure that he would have Sheamus crawling back to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Christian left the area he was held in shakily. Once he found out where he was, he called a taxi and eventually got to work. He paid the cabbie and jogged in to the show. He was determined to ask him about it after the show.  
Sheamus was kicking arse and taking names as he clubbed Daniel bryan's chest. He flipped the smaller man back on the mat and went for a submission hold. Bryan tapped immediately, because Sheamus had him in the middle of the ring. Sheamus did his customary celebratory fella, and trotted to the back, chuckling.  
Once the two were back at the hotel, Christian and Sheamus layi n the bed holding hands when all of a sudden , Christian looked up at Sheamus and forrowed his eyebrows. He thought of the computerized attacker that told him of Sheamus's unfaitlfulness. He sighed, then looked Sheamus directly in the eye.  
"Did you fuck him?" he asked bluntly.  
"Who?" Sheamus asked with an amused confusion.  
"Orton. Did you fuck him? did you take him to a hotel after the show instead of going to the dermatoligist like you said?"  
A slight flicker of panic crossed Sheamus's face. He paused as he looked away. "I- uh,  
"Fuck that. You know, i have done everything i can to make this work, and then you just take him to a fucking hotel and fuck him without a fucking thought to what the fuck i feel!" Christian kicked at the wall angrily.  
"Wha- How- I... We're done. We are so fucking done!" Christian rose and grabbed his bag, running out the door. He would call RVD, and tell him he was right. A disbelieving sadness suspended itself over Christian's heart. There was no way he could forgive this.  
Sheamus stared at the closed door for a few moment as tears of regret that filled his eyes. he buried his face in his hands. What the fuck had he been thinking? He curled up on the bed and cried as a deep wave of exxasperating sorrow drained him of all his energy.  
Orton smirked as he watched Christian storm away. His plan was coming into play perfectly. All he had to do now was get Christian shelved, or fired. It would be almost too easy.


	9. Chapter 9

Orton waited a few days, knowing that Sheamus would be trying to get Christian back during this time, and also knowing that he would be unsucessful. he waited until just the right moment, then knocked softly on Sheamus's hotel door.  
Orton knew that in spite of his grief over Christian, Sheamus's body would betray him when presented with the posibility of sex. As the door opened, Orton put on a face of reluctant attraction, making eye contact with Sheamus then looking away. All of a sudden, he threw himself into Sheamus's arms, kissing him with love and passion, and all but sucking Sheamus's tongue into his mouth. The cold, sadistic orton was nowhere to be seen then, as he wrapped his lithe arms around Sheamus's lower back, his hands in more of a cradling position than a forceful one.  
Sheamus wanted to pull away, but something deep within his mind would not let him. He told himself that he would wait. Something about orton's low moans spoke to him in ways Christian never did. his arms wrapped around him almost of their own will, and as his foot closed the door and he locked it, orton wrapped his legs around him, kissing him relentlessly. Orton's impassion's moans got louder as he felt Sheamus's crotch grind into his own with each hurried step to the bed.  
Orton broke the kiss gently, cradling Sheamus's head in his hands. "oh, I know I shouldn't, but God help me, I need you.'  
In that moment, Sheamus wanted nothing more than to slam orton into the mattress and fuck him senseless, but he had a moment of strength, and helped orton from his waist to the floor. "Aye, we shouldn't. You have Sam. " Sheamus whispered, because although Sheamus had pushed Orton away slightly, he was still standing dangerously close to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Orton reached for sheamus's shirt with trembling hands. "And you have Christian. " he said with sorrow in his voice. Sheamus didn't speak to correct him, because in his mind, Christian would be back. They both stepped away, as if realizing that it would be a bad idea, then in the same instant both stepped back into each other's embrace. Orton's mouth met Sheamus's, and Orton poured every ounce of very real passion into the kis, wordlessy begging him to take him. Both men stripped hurriedly, heading to the bed as Sheamus climbed over orton, the weight of his erection pushing into the sheets beneath them.  
Orton spread his massive thighs with a bliss-filled groan. He had once again prepped himself beforehand, and Sheamus placed himself at orton's entrance and pulled him into a deep kiss that made them both groan. Orton's eyes crossed as Sheamus began to delve into him, and he relaxed as much as he could, stretching his thighs as far apart as possible, groaning softly and pulling Sheamus in closer. Sheamus ran his fingers down orton's arms lightly, and Orton's eyes teared as Sheamus tapped lightly at his prostate. Orton ran his fingertips over Sheamus's broad chest as the tears spilled from his eyes. Sheamus's firm thrusts had taken a delightfully slow pace, and he tossed his head back as he thrusted, and both were overtaken by a warm passion. Sheamus looked back down and brushed the trars from Orton's slightly flustered face with his right hand.  
Orton let out a long moan and arched his spine, pushing the side of his face into Sheamus's hand as he ckuched at his shoulders. thteir moans slowly reached a peak as they moaned higher and softer, kissing each other gently as both climaxed together. Sheamus rolled over to his side, his chest rising and falling as he rode out the beatiful afterglow of their powerful orgasm. He rolled to his side at the same time as Orton, who purred and snuggled shamelessly into his chest, and as Sheamus wrapped his arms around him protectively, both fell fast asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Orton awoke the next morning with a deep dissapointment in himself. He had come over to get Sheamus to fuck him, then he planned to leave in the middle of the night. Their empassioned lovemaking was not a part of his plan. Yet as he lay there pressed doftly into Sheamus's pale chest, he could not bring himself to pull away, but instead snuggled even closer. Once again, he couls not being himself to be any sort of cold or objective around Sheamus.

Sheamus awoke as the motion of Orton's face scrubbed his stubble against his sensitive nipples, sending shocks of pleasure straight to his crotch. He pulled away and orton moved with him, looking up at him with his deep blue eyes,

"Your stubble isn't helping me morning wood, Ran."

Randy took a moment to pull his face away from Sheamus's chest. he looked up at him as he flicked his tongue across his pert nipple while pinching the other. Sheamus's eyes shifted from a groggy light blue to a faceted emerald. Orton kissed gently down Sheamus's torso, then gulped his entire length down in one rapid motion, still reaching up and pinching lightly at his nipples. Sheamus tensed and groaned, thrusting his hips forward. Orton found he had an odd talent for this, and liked it. he bobbed his head rapidly, reveling in the deep growl-like groand that his efforts pulled from Sheamus. He sighed and uded every bit of will power he had to pull from orton's tight throat, knowing that he would not know how to swallow it down. he leaned to the side and climaxed, shooting his climax onto the sheets. orton was back on him in moments, licking and sucking him clean. He looked down and noticed that his efforts gave him an erection of his own. Sheamus panted a bit, then pulled ortton up to him by the side of his shoulder, kissing him deeply, he felt orton's erection pressing into him, an d pulled orton's pelvis up to his face, then too orton into his mouth and down his throat, gulping and sucking rapidly. Sheamus looked up at orton's shocked expression, humming and gulping and sucking greedily until Orton climaxed down his throat. Orton slid back doeen to eye level. The two kissed chastely before leaving the bed to shower together, then orton left to prep for the night's show.

As Orton walked away, he slowly shifted from the loving individual he had just been, to a cold evil man. He thought of his plans to destroy Christian, a man that was, in his estimation, somepne far too old to be in the business. He would only need one more mevement, and he would need the assistance of someone as sadistic as himself, someone just as cunning and dangerous.


	12. Chapter 12

Orton headed in to work and put in a request for a match of him and Sheamus vs. Christian and Bautista. In their days as evolution, Bautista was relentless in his pursuit of Orton, a pursuit that eventually fizzed out. The two had become fast friends once they realized they had similar interests, and liked pretty much the same things. Orton was ecstatic at his return, knowing that Dave would be looking for someone to manipulate, and Orton had just the man.

Bautista stood backstage glaring at every superstar that passed him, having not been told who would be his first opponent. He filled out the forms for his return. Orton met Batista in the hallway and told him of his plan.

"So all I have to say is that Sheamus is a dangerous man?"

"Yep. Those are the exact words I said when I kidnapped him. I shit you not; the little guy was sporting one hell of a boner."

"But you couldn't act on that, could you."

"Not at the time, no. Trying to keep my anonymity and what-not."

"What if I said no?"

"When have you ever said no?"

"Touché."

Orton and Sheamus headed out for their match. They stood in one corner as Bautista and Christian stood in the other. Thankfully the match was moved to a house show, so they wouldn't have to worry about the cameras catching their dialogue. As the match began, Orton vs. Christian, Bautista touched Christian on the small of his back and whispered, be careful before exiting the ring.

As planned, Sheamus and Orton won the match. Orton almost dragged Orton to the locker room to celebrate, and Bautista slipped up next to Christian, whispering, "I feel sorry for Orton. As I told you before, Sheamus is a dangerous man."

Bautista slipped away before Christian could put together the preassembled puzzle of facts. His eyes widened as he looked back at Bautista's retreating frame. The man looked as if he was pure danger, but just moments ago had been so considerate.


	13. Chapter 13

Orton and Batista were two villains of the same cloth. While Orton had a few layers of vindictiveness disguising his heart of gold, Bautista had a few layers of vindictiveness disguising even more layers of evil. He had agreed to take part in this plan so he could finally get his hands on Christian. He almost laughed as he heard Christian's timid knock at the hotel door. He opened the door and pulled him in, starting the planned declension from gentleness to roughness, knowing that Christian would love every step, as so many had before him.

For a few months, it seemed that Orton and Sheamus had their perfect state of bliss. Bautista focused on dominating in the ring and training Christian, and Orton focused on loving Sheamus. One night as they lay there kissing passionately, Orton once again clutching Sheamus desperately,

"Hold a moment, fella. We have time." Sheamus all but chuckled as he broke their kiss.

"Aah, I just want you so bad." Orton groaned, pulling Sheamus back down on top of him.

"Ya already have me, love" he whispered, chuckling as this only made Orton more insistent at wrapping himself around Sheamus completely.

Bautista focused on his plans with Christian as he walked down the hotel hallway. He grinned at the way things were going so far with his new toy as he thought of how he would once again pound him into oblivion once he returned. He stopped as he heard Sheamus's barely restrained chuckles permeate the hotel wall. He furrowed his brows, recalling how happy Orton had been at his plan to claim Christian. In an instant, his plans for his new pet changed. He faintly recalled never having to warn anyone off of Christian, except RVD, and that worried him. What was the point of claiming a top as your submissive if no one wanted him?

Bautista shook his head as the familiar groans of Orton seeped into the hallway. During their times in Evolution, both had been bisexual tops, never once considering bottoming to anyone. This carried over into their in-ring styles in very helpful ways, but as time passed, they both found their interests had changed. Bautista found he liked to bottom, yet still remain in control. This ruined anyone he trained as a submissive, because though obedient to a fault, they had all become used to topping exclusively, as Bautista allowed nothing else. This discovery ended his pursuit if Orton, who at that time was still a top, reveling in each opportunity to screw any random fan, and send them on their way.

As Batista thought back to their days in evolution, he found Orton's behavior even more peculiar. He had not once mentioned finding a ring rat during his months with Sheamus, insistent that the Irishman spend almost every waking moment with him, in a broom closet, or bathroom stall, or hotel room, more frequently the hotel room. It made no sense to Bautista, until he walked over to the door almost against his own will, listening intently.

Orton's usual moans were replaced by a deep sigh that Bautista had never heard before. Bautista's eyed bugged as Orton whispered harshly, "Oh, Shea, fuck me harder!" it was loud enough to be heard clearly by Batista, who by now unknowingly had his ear pressed to the door, yet quiet enough not to be heard clearly in the hallway by a bystander. It was followed by a snarl Bautista knew was not Orton's and it sent a warm shiver down Batista's spine. He immediately understood why Orton had seemed like the wrong pursuit in both their lives, and immediately knew how he would discard his new pet.


	14. Chapter 14

Bautista hurried down the hall confidently, ready to start what he had by now named the Subspace Dump. He had done it to several men before, whom he had let top him before, all of whom were released or demoted later on. Jamie noble, Bo Jackson, Zack Ryder, Jeff hardy... these all suffered the subspace dump. Bautista would let the trained submissive bottom for the first time, quickly sending them into a skilled subspace, and keeping them suspended for the entire night, in Jeff's case for days, until their next scheduled match. they would inevitably be booked for a match against Bautista that night, and associate their feelings out of the ring with those within, and at a house show or pretaped match they would say something non-PG, or reach for Bautista's crotch unabashedly, every fiber of their being longing to experience that state of total submission. The network would then demote them for their behavior, and Bautista would claim they had made him ashamed of them. He pretended to be appalled, claiming their behavior was unprofessional and unforgivable, refusing to interact with them no matter their objections, leaving them to seek out that state desperately elsewhere. Christian would be another name added to a long list, as Baustista opened the hotel door with an evil grin.

Orton lay gasping and trembling in disbelief as Sheamus held him in his arms gently, thrusting lightly."F-F-F" "Fffu" was all Orton could bring himself to say as he was repeatedly interrupted by his own long explosive groans. He was building to his third climax of the night. He let out a soft high squeal as he reached back, gripping Sheamus's hips firmly as he climaxed. Sheamus ran his hands over Orton's spasming body in reverent amazement as he finally allowed himself to climax as well. He lay Orton down on his stomach, petting his shoulders and back softly as both fell to sleep.

The next night, in a house show in Gulfport, Mississippi, Christian stood in the ring, determined to keep his mind on the match. Bautista made it a point to pretend to lose focus as well, shaking his head rapidly as if trying to get himself in the game. The bell started, and for a while, Christian maintained focus. Baustista was surprised at his pet's control, and had half a mind to keep this pet if he could remain professional after being subspaced for so long. As he thought about how he would reward his pet for restraint, heading into the closing movements of the match, he had Christian on his knees as he stood before him preparing for a taunt. He had finally settled on his pet's reward and stepped up, grabbing Christian around the neck for a Baustista bomb, executing it perfectly, and getting the three count. He released the pin, standing to celebrate his victory before quickly leaving the ring. Christian had been the first to withstand the subspace dump, and had done so well, that now even though Baustista wanted to; he had no reason to punish Christian.

As soon as the two returned to their hotel room, Bautista snapped Christian's collar on, proclaiming, "You did so good, pet. Suck me now." Christian gladly unzipped Bautista's fly, pulling his pants open and engulfing Bautista's entire length in one motion, gargling and bobbing his head enthusiastically. For a moment, Baustista almost lost himself in the moment, but he pulled Christian into the bed, glad that he had purchased a tempur pedic for the night. He strapped Christian up by legs, surrounding him with as many toys as he had brought. Now for your reward. Pick your toys for when I return. While I am gone, you may play as you wish, my pet. "Christian's eyes lit up as he looked at all the toys, picking up a few and wordlessly thinking about what he wanted to do. Bautista scratched Christian behind the ears the way he knew he loved it. "Good Boy" he whispered as he left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: If anyone that speaks Gaelic wants to tell me this is wrong, please PM me or message me and I will change it. I am not so good at sex scenes, especially those that include Sheamus bottoming, as I have always seen him as more of a dominate top. A lot of you know from this story, that Orton did a lot of lying and deceiving to worm his way into Sheamus's heart, and this is indeed one of the firsts that he took, so when his lies make Orton have to pay the consequences, when Sheamus is weeping and explaining what happened to someone else, this is one of the memories that will drive him to tears. I was sorry to have to do this to Sheamus, but here we are anyway. Hopefully this won't suck too bad.**

Orton and Sheamus agreed to forgo sex for the night, but as Sheamus began to once again poke him in the back as he slept, Orton awoke and turned deftly, gulping Sheamus's large erection in one motion, causing the man to awaken suddenly with a groan. He rubbed one eye with the back of his hand in a childlike way, looking down at Orton. He had just been dreaming that Orton was sucking him, and felt his bobbing head in disbelief as he rubbed the other eye. Orton peppered his pale skin with kisses and grinned up at him. "Morning, sunshine" he whispered with a smirk. As Sheamus looked over at the clock, he murmured. "It is only five; fella we don hafta be up for another two hours."

"Well, that's just two hours of time to have sex. I'm already awake, and so are you." Orton kissed the head of Sheamus's throbbing erection, and then asked, "So what do you want to do, King Sheamus?"

Sheamus bit his lower lip and blushed deeply, rolling his eyes. Orton looked up at him with curiosity. "Yes?" he egged him on. Sheamus turned over wordlessly, still blushing, yet inside, wanting to hump the bed in anticipation. Orton's eyebrows raised in surprise, as he palmed Sheamus's generous ass in his hands, for a moment pulling them apart to expose what he knew had to be Sheamus's tight virgin hole. He stretched Sheamus's cheeks apart again, almost panting at the sight. Sheamus looked back at him with a timid expression, which Orton missed completely because his head was tossed back as he licked his lips, trying to muster up some self-control. He looked back down at Sheamus's wide frame, as Sheamus had by now turned back around. Orton buried his face between Sheamus's large cheeks, lapping rapidly at his tight hole with anticipation.

Sheamus gasped in shock as Orton lapped at him. He blushed in waves and finally released an explosive moan, whimpering higher and higher as his eyes rolled back and Orton plunged his tongue deeper and deeper. Orton groaned in deep satisfaction as he added a finger, and with that Sheamus rediscovered the soprano range, letting out a long angelic moan of a high note, then clapping his own hand over his mouth and blushing so hard his skin turned red.

Orton was so turned on he was almost crying. Sheamus's high moans almost made him climax in anticipation, smirking with amusement as Sheamus's reactions to his own sounds as he continued, adding another finger. Soon Sheamus was bucking back into his fingers so hard the entire bed was moving slowly to the right. Orton removed his fingers and gripped Sheamus's hips firmly, slowly dragging his long erection from the small of Sheamus's back to his tight entrance, pausing and kissing down his back. Sheamus took the hint and turned over, his erection snapping back up as he lifted his legs, spreading them so Orton could slip between them. Orton kissed Sheamus softly, sliding up to his entrance and applying the lubricant without looking. In any rational state, Sheamus would have furrowed his brows in worry at Orton's subconscious show of experience, but he simply groaned at the new sensation and kissed Orton back.

Soon the bed was shifting to the right again as Orton thrusted rapidly. He was for some reason exponentially turned on by Sheamus's harsh whispering, as he cursed and begged softly in Gaelic. Orton had no idea what he said, but as he repeatedly chanted "ollmhór" during the begging, Orton decided he had to know what he meant. As he sped up, Sheamus switched to "amhlaidh maith!" as neither man noticed the bed moving.

Bautista had once again requested a room in the same hallway as Orton, insisting they be near each other. It made Orton uncomfortable, but it allowed Bautista to hear any sound coming from the room, and still claim he was on his way to or from his own room. He heard Sheamus cursing in Gaelic and huffed in frustration. A plan hit him like a bolt of lightning as he headed back to his room.

**AN: ollmhór means 'huge' in Gaelic, and amhlaidh maith means 'so good' in Gaelic. Sorry I couldn't get a few swear words in Gaelic, but given the desired tone was more of an I-trust-you-to-pop-my-cherry than a let's-get-nasty-while-you-pound-my-ass, I thought these words were appropriate. If anyone out there speaks Gaelic, please PM me. I am looking for a teacher.**


	16. Chapter 16

Christian had sprawled out on the bed, with two vibrating dildos in his ass while sucking a third, in such a state of bliss that he almost didn't notice Bautista as he reentered the room. Christian had applied his own cock ring without having to be commanded. he sucked on the long jelly dildo with a look of bliss as the vibrators in his ass vibrated against one another so loudly they made a very loud buzzing sound. Bautista wordlessly removed the dildos, replacing them with himself, tossing his head back and groaning at all the warming lubricant that Christian had applied. He pulled and pushed at the vibrator in Christian's mouth as he ran one of the vibrators over his firm balls. He pounded him until he climaxed, then untied his legs. "Excellent show, pet. Let's see what else you picked."

As Christian and Bautista headed to the Smackdown location, Sheamus and Orton headed to the raw arena. Since they wouldn't need to show up until a week later, they had a few days of down time. Sheamus decided to take full advantage, and lay in bed with Orton in the hotel, kissing him firmly, and biting back a chuckle as Orton wrapped his lithe thighs around him.

"Nonononono!" Orton whispered in a hushed tone. Sheamus had been pounding him firmly into the mattress, then suddenly stopping, leaving Orton aroused and frustrated. Orton let out a frustrated whimper, squirming on the bed. Sheamus looked at him with his green eyes showing a disturbing faceted emerald, as he took in Orton's frustrated sighs. He smirked, and then dove between Orton's spread legs and entered him with a snarl.

Bautista was in the same position as Orton, on his back, as Christian pounded into him firmly. The only difference was Bautista had shifted to the edge of the bed, and was pushing off the floor with his hands to counter Christian's thrusts, so the smaller man was bouncing into the air slightly.

In a way, Christian was glad that Bautista rarely allowed him to bottom, because he would have probably had too many memories of Sheamus. Just thinking of how Sheamus had cheated on him with Orton made him snarl and pound Bautista into the floor. He was in such a haze that he barely noticed when Battista straightened his spine, causing both his own pelvis and Christian's entire frame to rise up off the bed for a few seconds, before crashing back down. Christian tensed, then climaxed, panting. His eyes widened as he realized he hadn't asked permission, and as Bautista sat up and glared at him, he knew his punishment was close at hand.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Let me know if i am hard to follo****w here. I am trying something new wit****h Bautista.**

Sheamus lay on top of Orton thrusting firmly, watching his face intently as he thrusted. Orton was sucking the first two fingers of his left hand in a state of bliss, while trailing his right hand over Sheamus's tensed muscles with the other. Orton's lower lip began to quiver, and Sheamus pulled out of him, grabbing him by the waist and sinking him back down onto his stiff erection in one smooth motion. This caused Orton to drop his fingers from his mouth, screaming in a deep baritone, "AH, YES! FUCK ME!" before lowering his head to the mattress, groaning as he thrust his hips up and down. Anyone on the floor or in the hallway would have heard him, but at that point, all Orton could think about was the pleasure he was getting. He let out a loud "AAAAAAAAAAAA" as he climaxed, partially muffled by the mattress. A few hours later, as the hotel manager asked them to be a bit quieter, Orton blushed a deep cherry red, and hid his face with a pillow as Sheamus thanked the manager and apologized.

Sheamus crawled towards Orton with a predatory stare, turning Orton on again. "Try ta be a bit more quiet this time. "He said as he placed the pillow beneath Orton's spine. In a matter of moments, Orton was moaning quietly and urgently, as if there was a baby asleep in the room, or as if he was afraid of being caught. He let out a breathy whine as he gripped at Sheamus's shoulder. Sheamus was much more focused on Orton, and had a single finger buried in him, massaging Orton's prostate with soft, small circles. Orton was completely relaxed, thankful for the pillow under his back as he moaned, feeling slight shocks of electricity running along his skin. Sheamus was so turned on he thought he would burst, but all the edging before gave him a bit more self control.

They had been lying there for hours, as Orton had relaxed into the mattress, his entire frame limp as he released several hushed, long groans. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his long groans were interrupted only by gasps of surprise. Sheamus had been stroking himself softly with his free hand, teasing himself and Orton at the same time, and letting his own husky moans into the still air of their hotel room. Sheamus straddled Orton's waist as he pulled away his finger, lining up Orton's pained erection with his entrance, then impaling himself while arching his spine in a sort of a jackknife pin. The sight of Sheamus's flexed frame riding him was enough to send Orton over the edge, and Orton's grunts made Sheamus clench and climax.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: So, a little dessert, huh? Well, here goes. Those of you that saw Sheamus at this year's ComicCon will remember him saying this on the panel with AJ you so much, everyone, for your reviews so far. They help me breathe easier.**

Orton was far too spent physically to move. He felt as if he had forgotten how to breathe for a few seconds, as Sheamus swiftly moved from on top of him, knowing that he would be too tired to do anything. He simply kissed orton on the top of the head sweetly, the way he knew Orton hated, and held him close as the two fell asleep.

A few hours later, Orton lay wrapped contentedly in Sheamus's arms, as a slight smirk pulled at his mouth. Both men were still asleep, but while they slept Sheamus was dreaming of what it would be like to be able to climb walls. He had always said he wanted to have spiderman powers, and for some reason he was Sheamus Parker in his own mind. As his mind's eye showed him stringing up one of his in rong nemesis, a returning Morrison, he grinned in his sleep as his own irish Spiderman theme played in his mind.

Orton's dreams were, of course, more R rated.

Orton found himself handcuffed and tied to the bed with several pieces of thin silk. He strained half-heartedly against his binds, panting in his sleep as he looked around the room. A low sinister chuckle rumbled around the room. Orton knew he was not alone. He looked toward the sound, and his heart skipped a beat as Sheamus lurked in a shadowed corner, watching him with piercing green eyes as if he were a piece of meat. He was hard almost instantly in his binds as Sheamus climbed onto the bed quietly, not saying anything, just running his tongue down orton's throat and lapping at his chest, eppering the skin in small kisses. From time to time, he would shift the ties to kiss underneath them, and soon he was kissing gently at Orton's engorged erection, looking up at Orton with an amused, almost defiant expression. Orton pushed his erection against Sheamus's pink lips gently, groaning, as he was turned on past words.

In real life, Orton was humping Sheamus in his sleep, shivering slightly. Sheamus didn't notice, until Morrison began gyrating oddly in his entrapments. He awoke with a start, not wishing to stray from his beloved Orton even in his dreams.

Sheamus had been toying with Orton in his mind for several minutes, looking up at him and chuckling slightly. As Sheamus in reality awoke and saw Orton's pained state, he gulped Orton down in the dream and in real life, inciting a long groan from Orton, as he deepthroated him without an issue. Orton found himself rolling his hips shamelessly, shaking with arousal as Sheamus took him deep and began humming.

Sheamus watched Orton's sleeping actions with a light smirk. He sidled up net to Orton, nipping at the shell of his ear. 'Ah, me little insatiable imp. Ya just can't get enough, can ya? Ortno's closed eyed rolled firmly in their sockets as he pumped himself into Sheamus's hand slowly. Sheamus reached around Orton with his other hand, pulling the smaller man closer to his chest and spreading his legs so he could massage Orton's tensing balls lightly. Orton was more than happy. Sheamus nipped at his ear lightly, licking at the lobes of his elfin right ear as he held him close, growling slightly.

Suddenly, Orton sat up straight, shooting an intense climax out across the room as he awoke. He lay back slowly as he shuddered intensely. Sheamus's wide hands roved all over Orton's quivering frame, and as Orton realized he had awakened, Sheamus kissed at the soft patch of skin just behind his ear, continuing his assult on his ear. Orton simply sighed and drifted back into a relaxed sleep in Sheamus's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

Bautista sat on the side of the bed with his forehead repeatedly smacking into the heel of his palms. How could he be foolish enough to fall into any sort of a contented state with Christian? He thrived on the chase! He lived for the battle! Why had he all of a sudden settled for an aging man that no one wanted? He stood and began to pace. He would have to find some way to dump Christian before pursuing Sheamus. He had, after all, only ever had one pet at a time.

Suddenly, bautista stopped pacing. It was right there, after all, wasn't it? He should have seen it from the start! There was no written rule that said he had to have just one pet. It would be something to behold, two former world heavyweight champions on their knees to serve him. He chuckled maliciously at the thought, and sent back to thinking of his original plan, revising it and preparing to officially collar Christian, so he would not be able to object to his pursuits.

Sheamus sat on his heels in the bed, leaning forward slightly as Orton rode him slowly. He panted, and as Orton's hands snaked around his neck, Sheamus pushed his hands down onto his wide thighs to brace himself. Orton was wrapped around Sheamus like a boa constrictor, then all of a sudden, he stopped his bouncing motions, taking a moment to kiss Sheamus deeply. Both men groaned as a knock sounded at the door, and they could tell from the knocking patterns that it was Cena. Orton began wiggling his hips back and forth, ignoring Cena's knocking to his own theme song, desperate to climax. Sheamus was panting softly as Orton continued kissing him passionately. They each swallowed each other's moans of pleasure as Sheamus gave up trying to let Orton dictate the pace and simply leaned forward to rest on his hands and knees. Orton swung around his neck and waist like a koala bear, and Sheamus leaned Orton's back into the mattress, pounding him firmly. Both men climaxed with a sigh, and as Sheamus rolled over to keep from squashing Orton, Orton sighed and wriggled his lithe torso to move up the bed.

"Guys? Come on! I know you are there!"

Cena would not go away. Orton groaned and stood, walking slowly over to the bathroom as Sheamus watched his climax run from Orton's loosened ass. He had thought before that orton looked like walking sex, but this was a sight to behold. Once he cleaned himself up, he threw on boxers and opened the door.

Cena came barreling in, hardly noticing that Sheamus was sprawled out on the bed in only a sheet, with his red hair strewn over his head. After a few moments, he regained his composure, and Orton threw him a towel. He wiped his face and chest first, then the rest of himself. Cena stood there impatiently, waiting for orton to look back at him before continuing with the point of his visit.


End file.
